


A Therapeutic Chain of Events

by drarrystyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry Styles- implied, Hospital, I was going to tag PWP but then realised there is no porn or plot so, M/M, Supposed to be Larry, i don't know how to tag, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrystyles/pseuds/drarrystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is in a mental institution for unknown reasons and has dreams about a boy with green eyes and curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Therapeutic Chain of Events

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time mustering up the courage to post and it's short. Feedback and kudos are appreciated!

The incredibly soft fabric is fisted needily between Louis' thin fingers as he holds the blanket tightly around himself from where he's perched on the windowsill. His gaze settled on the ever changing and dark world through his window, his breath clouded up the cold glass in front of him.

The now fogged window pulled him from his thoughts of the soft, lovely boy with the bright, green eyes that held all of the answers to Louis' unanswered questions, with a slight start when he heard shuffling on the wood floor behind him. The shorter boy's body completely stilled for a moment when the soft snuffing sound reached his ears and then there's suddenly a firm, warm body pressed against him, shoving him further against the window.

"Lou, love.." the voice is sleep-clogged yet is the sweetest sound Louis has ever heard. "You left me."

Louis instinctively leaned into the gentle touch, his head tipped back with nothing but a blissful expression on his now still and calm face. His body turned to face the other boy, not once breaking the hold that he had around his waist, both their face were nothing short of beaming suns. It was if the whole world had stopped moving for just a mere moment; this small period of time consisted purely of adoration.

Louis peered up into sparkly, green orbs that were deep and never ending. He could stare all day and not once falter his step, he dared even blink.

A soft noise of a cleared throat. That was all it took to break the serene moment.

The spell was powerful; strong beyond belief.

Shattered.

There was no other boy.

The scene had dissolved, this was no paradise. This was Hell. Demons circled around him; his throat and mind completely clogged by the sensation of drowning. 

Down. Down. Down.

His hair now grey and thinned beyond belief, he was barely recognisable.

Louis searched, his head thrown about in every direction as he did his best to find the source of the disturbance. There. Right beside him, a young woman with a sweet, innocent face stared down at him with concern in her features.

"The dreams again?.." Her shrill voice had cut through Louis like nails dragging across a blackboard. His frail body stilled, much like it had in his "dream" until she spoke again.

"I told you, Mr Tomlinson. That would happen if you didn't take your tablets, remember?" The girl's voice had now taken on a more forceful and authoritative tone as she suddenly thrust a cup of small pills and an equally small, paper cup of water at him.

Louis' frail fingers grasped eagerly at the lifeline, wanting nothing more than to escape this horrible world and go back to his boy. He popped the pills into his mouth- much to the girl's delight- and took a swig of the water.

His vision cleared for a short moment but then blurred and then..

Nothing. 

Darkness.

This was it, he was free.

His eyes slipped shut one final time, the nurse's look of utter joy overlooked.

This was the final chapter. He and his boy were finally going to be together.

"'Til death do us part."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, if not, post constructive criticism on my Tumblr: drarrystyles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
